


Fitting in . . .or not(Undertaker)

by The_Great_Deprussian



Series: Encouragement With Anime Characters [9]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Advice, Fitting In, Or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Undertaker reminds you that it's okay to not fit in and it's okay to be different!
Series: Encouragement With Anime Characters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fitting in . . .or not(Undertaker)

Hellloooo! I am here! So I heard that you are having trouble fitting in! You can’t seem to be able to be yourself, right? It’s doin’ you a sad? Well. I have news for you! DON’T! Don’t worry about it! Yes, people will leave because they don’t like how you act. Yes, it will be hard. It’s gonna suck, not even going to lie. But guess what? You will find people who love you _just for being you!_ You will find people you don’t have to put up a front for! 

And wanna know something else? You will be a whole lot happier than if you tried to be someone else just so certain people like you! Listen, you were made to stand out. I don't know what higher being you believe in, if at all. I don’t know what you believe put you on this Earth. But whoever it is, they made you this way for a reason. Understand? You were specifically made to stand out and be amazing. I don’t know what your purpose on this Earth is. No one will ever really know, until one day you find it. And you will be grateful you acted like yourself because if you hadn’t, you wouldn’t have that amazing chance to do good.

Alright, I must away! I got a bratty Earl to entertain! But farewell and I hope you have a fabulous day(or night. whatever XD).


End file.
